Threatening Relations
by Emachii
Summary: Alfred x Kiku x Arthur Kiku has always lived his life as a girl due to his sickness. Now he must marry the Prince Arthur so he can rule his kingdom. But will past relations get in the way? And why does Arthur's brother keep hitting on Kiku?
1. Marriage?

Ch.1 Marriage?!

"It's time for the marriage meeting." Kiku bowed to his mother as he heard her enter the room.

"Yes mother." He walked towards the carriage and stepped in quietly waiting for them to get there.

Ever since he was born he had to act like a girl so that he could marry a prince and be protected. Due to his sickness he couldn't defend himself as a prince. Of course he'd have to deny the prince of any sex. It would reveal his real gender….

"Good afternoon princess." Spoke the prince as he helped Kiku step out of the carriage. His blond hair disheveled as always and his pearly green eyes looking Kiku's charcoal sparkly ones right in the eye.

"Good afternoon to you as well sir." Kiku said and the prince showed him the way into the house.

As they went inside Kiku took note of his surroundings. The first room was the central area. There was a couch in the middle of two sets of stairs leading to the second floor. The carpet was a deep red with golden markings and there were lots of paintings hanging on both the first and second floor. On the second floor were two hallways between them were three doors. Down each hallway was another set of stairs along with more doors. Above him there was a chandelier but since the windows lit up the room it wasn't lit. The prince led Kiku up one of the stairs into a room that consisted of two couches and a desk with a lamp. In the middle of the couches was a dark brown table and the carpet along with the wallpaper was blue.

Kiku sat down across from the prince's two parents as the prince sat next to him. "Hello darling…" The queen started. " As you know I am already in favor of this marriage as well as the king." She looked towards her husband who nodded. "So now it's all really up to you." Kiku's palms started to sweat but he calmed himself immediately.

"Of course I agree, after all I and the prince are indeed a wonderful pair." He spoke as he looked towards the prince for any objections. He smiled and said. "As of me, I love the princess." Kiku blushed and looked away quickly.

Just then the door burst open. A blonde haired man with a cowlick stepped in. His glasses tilted to the side in a messy fashion. "Sorry I'm late I was just…." He paused when his eyes landed on Kiku and he strode over. He lent down until his face was but inches from Kiku's. "Well hello…. I'm Prince Alfred." The prince sitting next to Kiku pushed Alfred away pulling Kiku to him with an arm. "Compose yourself brother or I will have to do it for you."

"Chill Arthur I just fell in love is there a problem." Arthur chuckled pulling Kiku on his lap and holding him close. "Best give her up this princess is mine. We are to be wed." Kiku blushed furiously putting his face into the man's chest so no one could see.

"WED! Mother, Father is this true!?" Alfred yelled looking towards his parents who both nodded.

"Well damn." He said as he went to walk out of the room. "Wait!" Kiku got up off Arthur's lap his sudden outburst surprising everyone in the room. He walked up to Alfred and fixed his glasses. "They bugged me…" Kiku spoke seeing that Alfred was blushing. "Oh uh okay…" Alfred watched as Kiku went back to sit own beside Arthur. "Alfred please sit down now…" The queen spoke a threatening look in her eye. Alfred clearly ignored the queen seeing before she even finished he slipped out the door.

…

Alfred's POV

'Alfred-san!' I turned around to see the boy whom I had made friends with about a month ago. Even though I have asked countless times the boy never reveals his name. So we agreed to nickname him Nihon. 'Hey! You're late Nihon!'

I ran to Nihon and gave him a large a hug, though he usually pushes me away this time he held on to me tight. His raven black hair had grown out to his shoulders but his parents won't let him get it cut.

I actually thought it was quite cute on the boy he had the features of a girl and the hair only complimented his looks. 'Hey what's wrong?' I felt wet tears on my shoulder and pulled the boy away. Gosh he looked so cute but this wasn't the time for compliments.

'I-I'm so sorry Alfred-san…' Nihon wept he tried to wipe away his tears but more just fell out. I'm worried…. 'Why are you sorry?' Nihon wiped his nose and sniffled looking down. 'I can't see you anymore…' I gasped almost bursting to tears myself, though I had never told Nihon, I actually loved him. I began shaking him. 'W-why?' Nihon broke from my grasp and kissed my cheek. 'Goodbye… Alfred-san…' He then ran off. 'W-wait! No you can't!'

…

"Hmmmm…." I thought to myself. "That princess sure looks like my Nihon…weird…." Then I walked from the door and ran downstairs not wanting my father to have a chance to catch up with me.

…

Normal POV

"I'll go after him…" The king spoke starting to stand. The queen quickly pulled him down. "Let him be… he'll just cause a ruckus again." She then turned to Kiku. "I'm terribly sorry princess…"

She spoke holding Kiku's hand in her own. "It's quite alright my queen…" Kiku smiled and stood. "I should be off now I must discuss my moving here with my parents." Kiku bowed to the queen and then the king and made his way the door. "I'll escort you out!" Arthur leapt up and took Kiku by the arm.

They both left the room and Arthur laughed pulling Kiku closer. "I'm so glad you'll be moving in with me of course you'll be staying in my room right?" Kiku blushed and looked towards Arthur. "A-Arthur-san isn't that a little fast?" Arthur smirked and held Kiku's chin up kissing him slightly. "We're married now… Why wait?" Kiku gulped. "Well… What an unnatural scene that has met my eyes!" They both turned to see the other prince who had barged in earlier. "Alfred! Leave us alone won't you? Me and my _wife_ need our alone time." Alfred smirked and took Kiku's hand. "Well sorry but me and the princess need our alone time." Alfred ran out the castle with Kiku by his side, behind them you could he the angry yells of the elder prince.

…


	2. Threatening Memories

Ch.2 Threatening Memories

Alfred ran through the yard and into the garden which his mother took great pride in, by his side Kiku was trying to keep up almost tripping in his dress four times. Plus running in high heels made his feet all the more unstable. He just couldn't keep balance anymore he felt the heel of his shoe snap off and he fell towards the ground.

Alfred turned just in time to catch Kiku before he fell making them pose like they were doing the tango in the middle of a garden like idiots. Kiku quickly blushed and pushed himself away regaining his balance.

"I apologize Princess! However , pretty sweet save I did there!" He leaned in close to Kiku and smiled slightly. "Where's my reward?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Kiku backed up as far as he could his face horribly red. "I-I- I….IIIIIIIII" Alfred began laughing hysterically. "Dude! I was just joking with you! Ha! You're so hilarious!" He continued laughing as Kiku huffed and patted his dress as if it needed to be cleaned.

He then went to turn and leave feeling embarrassed and angry. But, as he was about to leave Alfred grabbed his wrist and pulled him back around. "Hold up there! I didn't just save you from my brother and risked my butt to a baaaad grounding just for you to leave after saving you from a sick fall."

Kiku sighed not really liking the company of this younger prince and wanting to leave quickly before being made a fool again. Plus the way this prince talked was strange, and Kiku was not used to hearing it. "Fine you may speak but only because you helped me from this so called "sick fall"."

Alfred fist pumped the air and smiled brightly taking Kiku over to a bench so they could speak. "Weeeell… First! I would like to ask you a question." Kiku nodded. "Go ahead." Alfred gulped hoping the answer to this question would be in his favor.

"Does the name "Nihon" sound familiar to you?" He glanced at Kiku who had smiled but not the sweet kind of smile the kind that says 'Did you seriously just ask that?' "Yes of course I know it that is how you say my country in Japanese." Alfred sighed. "Well has anyone ever called you that before?" Kiku was confused.

'Why was Alfred asking all these questions? Also, how did he know my childhood nickname when I've only ever told one person?' Kiku wondered. He loved his childhood friend dearly and it broke his heart that he had to leave him. He couldn't even remember his name anymore and his face either, it made him feel horrible even thinking about it.

"Uh.. yes but…How did you-" All the sudden Alfred lent in and kissed Kiku deeply. Kiku immediately pushed him away and ran. Alfred just sat there dumbfounded coming up with one conclusion, "He doesn't remember me…."

….

The carriage rode up with Kiku and all his things inside, he saw Prince Arthur run up as fast as he could opening the door to the carriage and helping Kiku out, leaving the things to the servants. "Princess, I've been meaning to talk to you but you had gone home before I had the chance." Kiku sighed and nodded thinking back on yesterday's events. "What happened? Did Alfred do anything? I swear I'll ring his-" Kiku held up a finger to Arthur's lips.

"It's quite alright; he just wanted to talk…" Kiku wasn't sure why he was covering for the younger prince, however, he felt it was much more trouble to reveal his actions. "Oh… Is that so?..." Arthur murmured to himself as he led Kiku upstairs to his their bedroom.

He sat down on the couch patting a spot next to him for Kiku to sit. Kiku quickly obliged and sat next to Arthur, who grabbed Kiku's hand in his own and laid his head down on Kiku's lap. "We're alone here…We can be ourselves." Kiku blushed at the newfound affection the prince showed when there was a sudden knock at the door.

Arthur gave a deep sigh then went to answer the door on the other side was one of the maids she looked young then again most of the maids in the castle were about his age. She had long blonde hair tied back in two ponytails and glasses, Kiku believed her name was Alice but he couldn't be too sure.

"Your parents have called for you…" she spoke in another thick British accent. Kiku heard Arthur sigh again. "Alright I'll be right there." He waved Kiku a goodbye before closing the door behind him. Kiku sighed of relief taking off his crown and setting it on the nightstand then changing into a more comfortable night dress. Then there was another knock at the door, Kiku quickly went over to the door and answered thinking it was the Prince. "Prince did you forget some-" On the other side of the door was Prince Alfred.

"We need to talk…"

-Ch.2 end-


	3. Threatening Conversation

Threatening conversation

Kiku took and deep breathe and held it in. He almost couldn't believe he had let the young prince Alfred, who had assaulted him just the day before, step into his room. Well his and Prince Arthur's room…

Alfred looked almost as nervous as he was and Kiku wondered why. He had the strangest feeling he had met Alfred before but still couldn't point it out.

He had a horrible memory when it came to his past. He had even forgotten his first love and best childhood friend. Alfred stepped close to Kiku who was still in his night dress and stared straight into his eyes.

Kiku gulped and wondered why Alfred was being like this. Had he found out who he was?! Kiku shut his eyes tight and stayed as close as he could to the wall.

Why? Why was he this nervous?! He suddenly felt his shoulder being grabbed as he was pulled into a deep embrace.

Kiku tried to struggle free but Alfred held him tight. "Alfred-san I demand you let me go this instant!" Kiku continued to struggle until Alfred yanked his chin up and kissed him.

Kiku's body went stiff until he came to his senses and continued to struggle once again. Alfred pulled away and glared into Kiku's eyes. Kiku felt if he didn't stop what was happening he would eventually fall under the spell of then deep blue gaze.

"You don't remember who I am, do you?" Alfred's grip became tighter around Kiku and his eyes seemed filled with sorrow. Kiku couldn't imagine what he was talking about; he had never spoken with Alfred before this.

"I-I don't know…" Alfred held tight to Kiku and rested his chin on top of his head. "I know who you are and I've been your friend since we were kids. You were my first love..." Kiku's head spun. "W-what?" Could Alfred be…

"I'm sorry, love it turned out to be a false…. " Arthur's eyes widened at the scene. He quickly sped over to Alfred and Kiku pushing Alfred out of the way and onto the ground bringing Kiku into his chest.

"You dare to lay your hands on my new wife! Are you out of your head dear brother?!" Kiku panicked and attempted to explain the situation. Plus, if Arthur caught wind that Kiku was a man… "I-I this-" Arthur shushed Kiku and smiled down at him. "Do not worry love I will not let this vandal lay another finger on you."

He returned to glaring at Alfred who had gotten up and brushed himself off. "You speak of your wife but I only see my love in this woman." Kiku blushed. "You twat! Leave us immediately!"

Alfred smirked. "Only if milady wishes so…" He lent down on one knee and kissed Kiku's hand softly. Arthur almost flew into rage from the look on his face. He calmly took Alfred by the collar of his shirt and threw him out of the room. After locking the door and Alfred giving up on trying to knock it down he turned back to Kiku. "Now shall we rest?'

Ch.3 end


	4. Threatening Boundaries

_**Ch.4 Threatening Boundaries**_

**This chapter would've been longer and up sooner but I got distracted by music dance music in which I must dance to also my computer is stupid. That is all. -E**

Arthur had started to rid himself of any clothing besides that of his boxers as Kiku backed up into the wall in attempt to escape.

Arthur slowly came towards him placing both his hands on either side of Kiku's head and leaning closer. Kiku tried to back away, to protest and to just push him away, but he was frozen like a deer in headlights.

He always refused the elder prince in this situation but now was different. The prince was…. scary.

He had a small smirk and his beautiful green eyes gleamed with hunger. As if he was a lion about to devour a lamb.

Kiku's stomach tightened and he held his tongue as the Prince got closer and closer to his face inches from his lips.

Kiku heard knocking on the door again but the prince ignored it and took Kiku's lips in a deep kiss. Kiku's face immediately turned red as his mouth was invaded by Arthur's tongue. Arthur explored Kiku's mouth as the knocking grew. Kiku gasped when Arthur pulled away for air blushing madly.

The knocking had grown louder and now there were shouts along with it but Kiku was in too much of a daze to even think straight. Arthur smiled down at Kiku, "Better than I imagined." He spoke before leaving the room.

Kiku slid down the wall slicking back his bangs with his hand and looking back at the door grabbing a pillow and throwing it. "This is ridiculous! EEEEEEEEK! What the heck was that?! Can't I get a break?!"

Kiku let himself fall onto his bed and felling his eyes growing heavy let himself drift off to sleep.

When Kiku awoke he felt himself being pressed up against a broad chest by strong arms. He managed to glance up at the sleeping face of the elder prince. It seemed he was so exhausted he didn't even bother to dress in his night clothes. However he had covered Kiku with a thin quilt that he too had covered up in.

Kiku quietly slipped from under the prince's arms and dressed himself in a nice long and frilly red dress with a tall collar and put his hair up in a curly bun. He tucked the prince in and smiled tiptoeing his way out of the room.

Kiku had almost made it down the stairs when he had been stopped by a voice. "Mistress Kiku is there something wrong?" It was the maid who had knocked on the door yesterday. She wore her usual maid uniform and carried a broom at her side, her long blonde pigtails hung at her sides. "No it's nothing Alice, and if it's alright if you'd just address me as Kiku."

She nodded and continued sweeping leaving Kiku to himself. Kiku found his way back to the garden where he had ran to with Alfred just the other day. He sat down on an old wooden bench and sighed thinking over the past few days. If Alfred was really the boy from his past he had a problem. No one could find out he was a man. If anyone did he would be immediately vanished for life and probably even exiled…

He was deep in thoughts and didn't even notice the tall blonde boy walking towards him and leaning down. "Kiku" Alfred smiled noticing how cute Kiku looked when he was thinking. Kiku's head snapped up and he had started to fall but Alfred slipped his arm around his waist and held him still. "You okay?"

Kiku blushed and smacked Alfred's hands away situating himself. Alfred cleared his throat and scratched the back of his head looking at his feet. "I'm sorry 'bout yesterday… It's just when I realized who you were I couldn't help myself…." Kiku looked towards Alfred standing up and taking him by the hand. "Please…You can't tell anyone….I'll..I'll be…" Kiku tried to hold back but few tears broke through to shed down his face.

Alfred pulled Kiku in and hugged him. "Shhhh. It'll be okay I won't tell anyone, your secrets safe." Kiku satyed in Alfred's arms for a while taking comfort in his shushes and whispers. He recalled a time where he had fallen and cut his knee and Alfred had held him like this. But that was back then, Alfred was different now… Older and….taller. Kiku pulled back and wiped his face with his Alfred's handkerchief.

"I'm sorry Alfred I can't be here, with you, like this…" Alfred stood up and kneeled in front of Kiku taking his hands and holding them to his chest. "Why Kiku? We're finally reunited after all this time!" Kiku turned away from Alfred as he swiped his hands from the younger prince. "Things are different now… more complicated."

Alfred stood back up and slammed his hands on either side of Kiku. "I don't understand! Is it because you are to be wed with my brother?!" Kiku let out a breath and nodded slowly. "That is one of the reasons." Alfred scowled and took Kiku by the chin turning him into a deep kiss.

Kiku pushed Alfred away so hard that the prince fell back, staring up at Kiku with sad eyes. He then slowly stood up and brushed himself of turning back to Kiku and kissing him once again on his cheek. He whispered in Kiku's ear. "I won't give you to him."

Ch.4 _END_ikuu


End file.
